Whisper My Name Once More
by KayleeBeeCullen
Summary: Bella’s been gone for 2 years. No one knows what happened to her. She just vanished along with Charlie. But what happens when she comes back with no memory of anything beyond her two years gone? Regular pairings. full summery inside! :
1. First day in a new town?

Summery: Bella's been gone for 2 years

**Summery:**** Bella's been gone for 2 years. No one knows what happened to her. She just vanished along with Charlie. But what happens when she comes back with no memory of anything beyond her two years gone? She begins to have dreams of the people she meets and she can't stop thinking about a certain vampire.**

**A/N: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **

**Very, very sad I know. Oh well **

**Chapter one: First day in a new town?**

**BPOV**

I just laid there. I was in a new bed, in a new house (well…new to me at least), in a new town, in a new state. It was cold. I guess I was just so used to the Arizona weather. But I must admit I love it here. I love snuggling in the dark. For the first time since my mother died I was content. Like this was where I was supposed to be. I looked to my clock. "4:35?" I whispered to myself. Ugh! Could this night get ANY slower? Tomorrow was going to be a lovely day running around meeting new people in this small godforsaken town of Forks. Why did Charlie ever bring me here in the first place? My eyes became heavy and slowly my dark room became darker. Sleep crept over me.

_Beep…beep…beep. _My eyes shot open to the sound of the alarm going off. I was sitting up in my bed with my hand on my head breathing heavily. My cheeks were probably red and tear stained. "It was only a dream. It was only a dream." I repeated to myself. I got up and slowly made my way down the stairs. "Morning." I called to my father. "Bella?" He walked into the living room from the kitchen. "Are you sure you're going to be able to find your way around dear?" He asked. "Yes Char-Dad. I'll be fine I promise." I assured him. "Well if you have any problems just call me on my cell." I nodded and went back upstairs as he left.

I got dressed in my torn jeans and my green long sleeved top along with my ugg boots. I don't know what the hell he wants me to do in the stupid town. I soon decided that I would just drive around and see where all the local hang out spots were. There were bound to be some teenagers for me to hang out with. Right? I mean I've heard that in small towns not many kids get out. So I got into my '53 Chevy truck and left.

It was weird being in a rainy town. I was so used to the sunshine and the hot stickiness. I was actually loving it here. I could see my breath in the air. It was beautiful. Maybe a little bit too green but it was something I could get used to. I finally stopped at a little coffee shop about a block away from my house. I walked in and everyone seemed to be staring at me. That's odd, I thought to myself. I didn't understand why everyone was looking at me. Like they had seen a ghost. Geeze what was their problem. "Hello dear." Said the old lady at the counter. "How is everything with you?" "Just…Uhh. Wonderful?" I replied dumbfounded. "That's good. The usual then? A cappuccino?" When she said this I was completely weirded out. How did she know what I was going to get? Maybe I just reminded her of someone…yeah that must be it. I quickly said "Yes Please." And gave her the money. "Perfect change as always Miss Swan." When she said this I jumped. I hadn't even realized I had given her perfect change for my coffee. I just nodded, got my coffee and walked out.

I called my father right after that because honestly I was a little creeped out. "Dad? It's me Bella." "Oh hi honey what's wrong?" He asked. "Umm. I was just wondering…Have I-been here before?" He was silent on the other end then quickly he replied. "No. No of course not. Why would you ever think that?" I shook my head forgetting he couldn't see me. "No reason. I just feel like I've been here before." Then he hung up. That was weird because he never does that. Maybe he had a call he needed to attend to. You see Charlie, my father, is the new police chief in this town. I don't know why he picked here over staying in Arizona. After my mother was murdered he just couldn't be there I guess. Not with Phil after him. We needed to be somewhere safe.

**Okay so a little short I know…But I made some changes to what I have written in my notebook, therefore I have to figure out what is going to come next and fitting it all together.**

**Review please!!**


	2. Don't be too excited Author Note

Whisper My Name once more:

I'm SOOO sorry everyone…ever since school started I've been hella busy with my Jr. year! And February is the worst month…I'm very involved with theater Our musical was Thoroughly Modern Millie (HUGE show so I was practicing) and we are just finishing The Crucible (AH!! I love this play) and we are starting The Man Who Came to Dinner next Wed.

Not to mention my theatre class is performing The Reduced Shakespeare Company's Compleat (yes it is spelled this way) Works of William Shakespeare [Abridged] in February as well. AND I'm also involved with forensics (competitive acting and speaking) and I have to memorize my lines for THAT as well.

OH YEAH and our school fashion show which I am in as well…

So As you can tell I've been very busy with all of that PLUS my school work, PLUS dance, PLUS my job..s…yes I have two…One at Jason's Deli and the other at Radio Disney. Hahaha.

So anyways I was just going to inform you all that I will put up the next chapter AS SOON AS THIS MONTH IS OVER!!

Thanks


End file.
